The Last Swordbending Kai
by vivaforever597
Summary: Sokka challenges Azula to a swordbending kai. Unfortunately for him, she's less willing to go along with it than Zuko was.


**A/N:** Inspired (somewhat obviously, I admit) by the story "Swordbending" from _The Last Adventures_. The ending is also slightly inspired by this fanart: laurbits dot deviantart dot com /art/Sketchember-1-Sokkla-188176711

* * *

Azula's eyes blazed. "What did you just say?" she demanded, her voice commanding a cautious response.

The boy facing her displayed no such discretion. Instead, he folded his arms in front of him and smiled smugly. "I challenged you to a swordbending kai."

Across the courtyard, Katara shook her head, frustrated. "When will he realize that sword and boomerang aren't actually elements?" she said to herself.

"I hope never!" Toph said excitedly. "It's too entertaining." She abruptly extended her hand, startling Katara. Her reason was quickly made clear, however, when another hand came from behind to pass her a cup of tea. Iroh then placed his hand on Katara's shoulder while he raised the cup in his other to his mouth, sipping it with his air of quiet gentility.

"I just wish he wouldn't egg her on," Katara continued. "It'll end up badly for him someday." She moved forward to approach her brother, but Iroh tightened his grip on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Be patient, my young friend," he said calmingly. "Your brother and my niece will work out their difficulties in their own way and their own time."

"Well, he'd better hurry up," Katara muttered as she returned her attention to the two feuding.

"... even know who you're up against," Azula was saying threateningly.

"Oh, sure," Sokka said sarcastically, "underestimate me just because I don't have special blue flames coming out of my hands." He waved his arms in a poor imitation of Azula's bending style, making her frown. "Everyone counts the boomerang guy out!"

"Tell me why I shouldn't!"

Sokka scowled. "Give me your worst. I can take you on."

"Are you sure you want me to take you at your word?" Azula asked, her eyes flashing menacingly.

"Positive," he replied. Katara flinched in anticipation of his momentary demise. _That was a very stupid thing to say, Sokka_, she thought.

Azula smirked, but on her face it was threatening, not amusingly smug as it was on Sokka's. Before Sokka had so much as a chance to move, she had pulled his belt so tight that he lurched forward. "Still ready to see what I'm capable of?" she hissed as she pinned his arms and locked his legs, temporarily preventing him from moving at all. Katara winced. This would be the end, she just knew it. But instead of pushing Sokka to the ground or burning him, Azula did something unexpected.

She pulled him against herself and kissed him.

He didn't pull away.

Katara's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Even Iroh seemed taken aback. "I was not expecting them to resolve things quite like this," he murmured, as if observing an unusual animal.

"What?" Toph asked, frustrated. "She pulled him close, and — what, shocked him? His heart's beating a lot faster than usual."

"Sh–she kissed him," Katara said, still shocked herself.

Toph hooted with laughter. "That's fantastic!" she cried, wiping the tears that were already leaking from her eyes. "You never saw it coming, did you, Sweetness?" Katara was forced to reply with a short "no," making Toph laugh harder still. "I knew it ever since she came out here," she crowed. "I was starting to think I was wrong, but I wasn't!" She managed to stop guffawing long enough to take a deep breath. "Oh, this is the best," she said as her laughter bubbled out again.

Azula and Sokka gave no indication of hearing this commentary, instead staring silently at each other: Sokka slightly dazed, Azula triumphant. But it was hard for Katara and Iroh to miss the honeymoon-like expression underlying each one's smile. "They couldn't — they can't really be in love!" Katara exclaimed.

Iroh patted her shoulder, almost consolingly. "We may never know what draws two people together," he intoned. "What matters is if they have something to _keep_them together."

"You don't really believe that!" Toph, now almost recovered from her laughter, snorted. "You're a silly old romantic!"

Iroh chuckled. "Old I certainly am, and romantic as well. But, at least in this matter, I do not believe I am foolish. You've told me of your acquaintances, the nomadic minstrels you met near Omashu. Perhaps their ideas have some merit, yes?"

Judging by the way that the still-silent Sokka and Azula looked at each other, it seemed that they, at least, agreed.


End file.
